Retrouvaille
by Agatha Kyra
Summary: Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkannya, Viktor cukup dibuat kagum dengan alasan yang dikatakan oleh Yuuri. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk diburu hanya karena rasa bosan. Entah Viktor harus mengatakan hal itu bodoh atau apa namun yang pasti, ia merasa ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup menarik.


**"Retrouvaille"**

 **By**

 **Agatha Kyra**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri! On Ice milik Mitsuro Kubo & Mappa Studio**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Crime dengan sedikit (atau banyak hahahaha) bumbu Romance :3**

 **Warning : Kemungkinan ada Typo(s), OOC demi kepentingan cerita, Hitman!Viktor, Detective!Confident!Yuuri, Police!Phichit AU.**

 **Oneshot yang memiliki kemungkinan berubah menjadi multichapter**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Do not forget to Review ^^**

 **-0o0o0-**

Yuuri Katsuki mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi bersandar pada balkon kamar apartemennya. Tangan kanannya masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya sementara yang satu lagi ia masukkan ke saku celana santainya, mencoba menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin karena angin musim gugur di malam kota Detroit. Selama beberapa saat, ia masih sabar mendengar ocehan kawan lamanya yang berasal dari Thailand tersebut sebelum akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk balas merespon.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti dan aku meminta maaf karena terlambat menghubungimu begitu sampai di sini, Phichit- _kun_. Kelihatannya aku masih memiliki masalah dengan _jet lag_ ," jelas Yuuri berusaha memberikan pengertian.

"Kau tahu kau adalah sahabatku, Yuuri. Detroit terkenal dengan tingkat kejahatannya dan aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa! Aah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau sampai terluka terlebih pelaku pembunuhan waktu itu masih buron dan masih tetap menjalankan aksinya!"

Yuuri langsung paham dengan kekhawatiran lawan bicaranya dan seketika menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf."

Mendengar perubahan nada bicara pada Yuuri, Phichit segera membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, Yuuri. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau kau sudah sampai dengan selamat di apartemenmu," Yuuri bisa merasa kalau kini Phichit tersenyum lega. Secara tidak langsung juga memberikan dampak yang sama pada perasaan Yuuri. "Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Kurasa aku masih ingin tidur. Tubuhku masih pegal sekali karena harus duduk berjam-jam di pesawat," begitu selesai berucap, Yuuri menutup mulutnya dan menguap. "Lagipula ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau masih di markas pusat?"

"Uhn," jawab Phichit. "Kalau begitu, sampai di sini saja Yuuri. Beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang melapor pada Komandan Iglesia kalau kau sudah kembali."

Yuuri menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia tahu kalau Phichit tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. " _Arigatou_ , Phichit- _kun_. _Oyasumi_."

"Oh, sebentar Yuuri!"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu besok. Aku sedang malas pulang, dan lagipula aku juga rindu sahabat lamaku. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Phichit- _kun_. Kau diterima di sini kapanpun kau ingin mengunjungiku."

Yuuri bisa merasa kalau sahabatnya itu tersenyum senang. "Baiklah! Sampai jumpa besok, Yuuri! _Oyasumi_!"

Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir dengan Phichit yang memutuskan sambungan. Tak lama, Yuuri memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon sebelum langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Yuuri tidak perlu repot-repot mematikan lampu kamarnya karena sedari awal kedatangannya ia memang belum menghidupkannya. Ponselnya ia letakkan dengan sembarang sementara dirinya mulai mencari posisi ternyaman yang bisa didapatkannya untuk segera kembali tidur. Perjalanan dari Jepang ke Amerika tidak pernah terasa semelelahkan ini sebelumnya. Atau hanya perasaan Yuuri saja? Entahlah. Ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya saat ini. Yang pasti saat ini, yang Yuuri pedulikan adalah kelopak matanya yang kian memberat, membuatnya perlahan menutup sempurna, mengantarkannya pada alam mimpi.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan jari saja, kamar tersebut sudah diliputi keheningan hingga suara detik dari jarum jam saja terasa terdengar begitu keras, seolah bunyi tersebut dapat menutupi kenyataan kalau pintu kamarnya tengah dibuka perlahan hingga nyaris tanpa suara oleh seseorang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tingkat kewaspadaan Yuuri meningkat tajam, membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang seketika. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mata dengan tenang layaknya seseorang yang tertidur pulas hingga, suara kokangan yang tidak asing terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya.

Yuuri bisa merasakan dinginnya logam senjata tersebut walau tidak langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Apalagi ditambah firasatnya yang memberitahu kalau siapapun orang itu, telah bersiap menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Yuuri menghitung mundur dalam hati dan hanya membutuhkan perbedaan waktu nol koma sekian detik saja untuk dirinya menghalau tangan orang itu ke atas yang mengakibatkan peluru tersebut melubangi langit-langit kamarnya, _lagi_.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Yuuri kemudian langsung menarik orang itu hingga terjatuh ke atas kasur dengan ia yang berada di atasnya dan menempelkan ujung pistol yang berhasil ia rebut lebih dulu ke dagu orang itu. Sebuah seringai kemenangan tercipta di bibirnya. "Usaha yang bagus, _Mr. Hitman_."

 _De javu_.

Pria berambut _platinum blonde_ yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Yuuri itu mengembalikan ekspresinya yang semula terkejut menjadi datar. Nampak tidak terlalu menyukai fakta kalau percobaannya telah digagalkan kembali oleh sang calon korban. "Apa? Kau mau bilang 'menyerang lawan yang sedang lengah itu curang' eh?" sinis pria itu kemudian langsung membalikkan posisi mereka, menjadikan dirinyalah yang kini di atas Yuuri, menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu di atas kepalanya hanya dengan satu tangan. "Karena pada kenyataannya, sejak awal kau tidak lengah sama sekali, Yuuri Katsuki."

Mendengarnya, Yuuri hanya tersenyum, membiarkan pria di atasnya itu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku senang kau tidak banyak berubah, Yuuri. Akan sangat mengecewakan kalau kau tidak menyadari hawa kehadiranku," ucapnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibir pemuda di bawahnya itu dan berbisik. " _Okaeri_."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap menjadi mangsamu yang tidak akan mati kecuali karenamu," jawab Yuuri seraya tertawa kecil. " _Tadaima_ , Viktor."

Viktor Nikiforov tersenyum sebelum menyingkirkan dirinya dan duduk di samping Yuuri. Yuuri sendiri melakukan hal yang sama dan tanpa ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang berlapis kemeja hitam Viktor. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tahu aku sudah tiba di Detroit? Aku bahkan belum menghubungi siapapun kecuali Phichit- _kun_."

"Insting~" jawab pria Rusia itu dengan nada main-main. "Aku bahkan bisa mencium baumu dalam radius minimal satu mil, Yuuri."

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau itu apa, Binatang buas?" balas Yuuri, tersenyum geli.

"Mungkin. Dan kalau memang begitu, berarti kau adalah herbivora yang dipelihara oleh sekelompok pemburu," jawab Viktor, mengusap puncak kepala Yuuri dengan sayang sebelum mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sana.

"Aku bukan vegetarian," balas Yuuri. "Dan tempat kerjaku juga bukan sebuah institusi pemburuan hewan. Yah, walaupun kami memang 'berburu' sih, dan kau, Viktor Nikiforov, adalah salah satu buruan spesial kami."

Viktor hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Membenarkan dalam hati apa yang telah diucapkan oleh pemuda kesayangannya yang berasal dari dunia yang berseberangan dengan dirinya itu. Yuuri Katsuki, pemuda berdarah Jepang dalam pelukannya ini merupakan detektif andalan kepolisian yang tak jarang membuat dirinya sedikit kerepotan dengan aksi-aksinya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yuuri bisa dibilang cukup berkesan. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Viktor masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Empat tahun yang lalu, di tengah malam musim dingin. Viktor baru menyelesaikan misinya saat ia bertemu dengan Yuuri, yang saat itu belumlah menjadi bagian dari kepolisian dan masih hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa. Mereka hanya kebetulan berpas-pasan di jalan sebenarnya, namun tanpa diduga oleh Viktor, pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba menahan tangannya.

"Kau…," ucap Yuuri sambil menatap tepat ke mata Viktor. "Kau baru membunuh seseorang, ya."

Viktor mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalimat _to the point_ yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan dengan tuduhan maupun pertanyaan. Namun, darimana dan bagaimana bisa pemuda asing di hadapannya ini bisa menduga demikian dan mengutarakannya dengan nada setenang itu?

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Yuuri tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Setidaknya ia merasa telah mendapatkan perhatian dari pria di hadapannya ini sepenuhnya. "Aku sempat melihat aksimu tadi. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada temanku maupun pada pihak berwajib lainnya. Aku akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui sendiri kalau itu adalah perbuatanmu."

"Lalu?" hanya reaksi demikian yang bisa diberikan oleh Viktor saat itu. Dirinya mencoba menebak kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan pemuda ini? Orang normal pasti akan ketakutan dan langsung melapor ke polisi kalau memang melihat sebuah aksi pembunuhan. Bukan sebaliknya, dan bukannya malah mendatangi pelaku dan berterus terang kalau dirinya telah melihat serangkaian pembunuhan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah pertaruhan denganmu, _Mr. Hitman_ ," jawab Yuuri.

"Pertaruhan?"

"Ya. Kalau kepolisian berhasil mengungkapkan kasus ini dan kau tertangkap, maka aku menang. Dan sebaliknya, kalau kepolisian tidak berhasil, maka kau boleh membunuhku sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata atas pembunuhan yang telah kau lakukan. Dan selagi menunggu penyelidikan, kau juga boleh memburuku seperti korbanmu yang lain. Bagaimana?"

Viktor mendengus. "Pertaruhan yang konyol," ucapnya. "Aku akan kalah dalam sekejab saat kau mengatakan pada temanmu atau polisi soal siapa pelaku sebenarnya dalam kasus ini."

Yuuri menghela nafas. "Haah~ bukankah di awal tadi aku sudah mengatakan, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu?"

"Cukup dengan omong kosongmu itu dan dengarkan aku baik-baik, bocah." Sela Viktor dengan nada tajam, berkebalikan dengan senyum yang ditunjukkannya pada Yuuri. "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Cari saja orang lain yang bersedia melakukan permainan konyolmu itu."

Dengan kalimat seperti itu, Viktor berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Yuuri yang tanpa Viktor sadari tengah menyeringai. Keesokkan harinya, berita tentang orang yang telah ia bunuh disiarkan di beberapa stasiun televisi dan tepat sesuai dugaannya kepolisian bergerak cepat menyelidiki siapa tersangka di balik kasus tersebut.

Pada awalnya, Viktor tenang-tenang saja dan tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Hingga saat ini, ia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan 'bersih'. Hampir mustahil bagi kepolisian untuk dapat menangkapnya. Namun beberapa hari kemudian, ia mulai merasa bahwa penyelidikan kepolisian semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan pemuda yang ia temui malam tempo hari.

 _"Aku sempat melihat aksimu tadi. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada temanku maupun pada pihak berwajib lainnya. Aku akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui sendiri kalau itu adalah perbuatanmu."_

Viktor teringat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu telah menarik paksa dirinya untuk terjun ke dalam permainannya.

 _"... Dan selagi menunggu penyelidikan, kau juga boleh memburuku seperti korbanmu yang lain. Bagaimana?"_

Viktor mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sebuah seringai kesal terbentuk di bibirnya bersamaan dengan perempatan kecil imajiner di dahi. "Baik. Kalau memang itu keinginanmu, bocah."

Kemudian, dengan segala keahlian yang ia miliki dalam mencari informasi, Viktor akhirnya mendapatkan informasi mengenai identitas pemuda itu. Namanya adalah Yuuri Katsuki. Pemuda Jepang berumur sembilan belas tahun dan merupakan sahabat dekat dari komandan kepolisian Leo De La Iglesia yang kini tengah mengejarnya. Sekarang ini ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen di jalan xxx nomor xxx.

Merasa cukup dengan informasi yang telah dimilikinya, malam hari berikutnya, Viktor mulai menjalankan aksi perburuannya. Ia menyelinap ke dalam bangunan bertingkat duapuluh tersebut dan membiarkan insting seorang pembunuhnya menuntunnya ke tempat dimana mangsanya berada. Sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung koridor lantai tujuh belas.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Viktor berhasil membuka pintu kamar tersebut tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecilpun dan berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lampunya telah dimatikan. Namun matanya masih dapat melihat seseorang yang telah terlelap di bawah selimut di sana.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor menyeringai dan mengeluarkan pistolnya dari balik jaket dan berjalan mendekat. Saat merasa sudah cukup dekat, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada kepala pemuda itu. Viktor menghitung mundur sebelum telunjuknya menekan pelatuk pistol. Tepat saat ia baru menembakkan pistolnya, secara tiba-tiba tangannya terpukul ke atas yang mengakibatkan peluru tersebut menjadi terhalau hingga melubangi langit-langit kamar. Viktor tentu saja terkejut dan tidak menduganya, namun belum sempat bereaksi, dirinya sudah ditarik hingga jatuh ke atas kasur. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di dagunya. Sebuah pistol. Pistol miliknya, tepatnya.

"Usaha yang bagus, _Mr. Hitman_ ," Yuuri yang kini menduduki perut Viktor menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kau tahu, menyerang lawan yang sedang lengah itu curang lho~"

Viktor mendengus dan balas menyeringai. Merasa terkesan dan sama sekali tidak merasa terancam dengan pistol yang masih menempel di dagunya. Siap merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. "Apanya yang sedang lengah, eh?" ucapnya. "Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Katsuki."

Mendengar nama belakang keluarganya disebut, membuat Yuuri mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa pelan. "Ahahaha~ jadi kau sudah tahu ya. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku padamu lagi, _Mr. Hitman_ ," pemuda itu kemudian menjauhkan diri dan duduk dengan santai, menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, di pinggir kasurnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Viktor mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Jangan banyak bicara. Aku tahu kalau kau tahu apa tujuanku datang kemari."

"Kasar sekali sih," balas Yuuri. "Kalau memang itu yang ada di pikiranmu, kau salah. Aku tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Leo selain fakta akulah yang pertama kali memberitahukannya lokasi tempat kau melakukan pembunuhan itu. Oh, dan apakah itu artinya kau takut tertangkap hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memburuku, _Mr. Hitman_?"

"Jangan bercanda," jawab Viktor. "Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang luar yang ikut campur dalam pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak ikut campur kok," bela Yuuri. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada temanku. Dan bukankah aku memang telah melakukannya? Kalau sejak awal aku melaporkanmu, kau tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Leo cukup mempercayai ucapanku, kalau kau mau tahu."

Viktor memicingkan matanya sebelum tersenyum sinis. "Kau memang tidak melakukannya, tapi kau secara perlahan memberikan petunjuk yang mengarahkan mereka padaku."

"Waah~ dugaan yang jahat dan tepat sekali," Yuuri mengakui dengan nada main-main, matanya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan berkilat jenaka. "Karena kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan mau ikut bermain denganku 'kan?"

"Cih!"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau masih menolak ajakanku?"

"Segitu inginnyakah kau dibunuh olehku?"

"Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada orang waras yang ingin dibunuh dengan sukarela?" jawab Yuuri dilanjutkan dengan tawa. "Aku hanya bosan tahu."

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin kehidupan yang _sedikit_ berbeda. Lagipula, aku yakin dengan kemampuan bertahan hidupku untuk lolos dalam waktu yang cukup lama walaupun diburu oleh pembunuh sekaliber dirimu."

Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkannya, Viktor cukup dibuat kagum dengan alasan yang dikatakan oleh Yuuri. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk diburu hanya karena rasa bosan. Entah Viktor harus mengatakan hal itu bodoh atau apa namun yang pasti, ia merasa ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup menarik. Viktor mendengus meremehkan. "Kepercayaan diri yang tidak buruk," jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Berharap saja agar nyawamu tidak melayang sia-sia, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri tersenyum puas. "Tidak akan. Aku bisa menjamin hal tersebut," jawabnya. "Namamu, _Mr. Hitman_?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Cukup panggil aku dengan Viktor."

Dan begitulah pada awalnya. Berlanjut di kemudian hari, setiap ada kesempatan Viktor selalu mencoba membunuh Yuuri tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dan setiap kesempatan itu pula Yuuri selalu berhasil membawa dirinya dengan selamat. Penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan tersebut masih terus berjalan, dan setelah Yuuri secara resmi bergabung dengan kepolisian Viktor semakin yakin kalau semakin lama penyelidikan mereka semakin terasa mengancamnya namun tidak sampai benar-benar membuat identitasnya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan tersebut terbongkar. Pasti ada saja celah yang membuat Viktor dapat meloloskan diri dengan mudah hingga memberikannya kesempatan untuk membalas Yuuri dengan mencoba membunuhnya, yang ia yakini pasti perbuataan pemuda Jepang itu sendiri. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan dan direncanakan oleh pemuda itu, Viktor tidak pernah mencoba lagi menebaknya. Nampaknya ia juga sudah terlalu menikmati permainan perburuannya dengan Yuuri.

Sampai setahun yang lalu, saat Yuuri memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan pergi ke kampung halamannya di Jepang, keduanya menyadari di dalam diri mereka masing-masing telah lama tumbuh sebuah perasaan spesial kepada satu sama lain. Namun tidak ada pengakuan maupun kata-kata romantis yang terucap. Mereka hanya merasakan perasaan satu sama lain dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja bersama dengan permainan saling memburu mereka.

"Uuhng..."

Viktor kembali dari lamunan akan masa lalunya ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Yuuri. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Viktor menghela nafas, namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Seenaknya saja kau tidur dan memelukku tanpa izin," protesnya. Walau begitu ia tidak memindahkan posisi tangan Yuuri dan lebih memilih untuk membenarkan posisi tidur pemuda itu dengan dirinya yang juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Viktor memperhatikan wajah tidur yang damai dan terlihat polos tersebut. "Dasar. Kalau saat begini saja, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum dan mencium kening Yuuri kemudian terlelap bersamanya. " _Oyasumi_ , Yuuri."

-To Be Continue (atau The End?)-

-0o0o0-

 **Haloo, Agatha di sini!**

 **Makasih udah mau baca fanfic pertama saya di fandom YoI ini yaa! Untuk kelanjutannya, saya belum bisa ngasih kepastian bakalan dilanjutin jadi multichapter atau nggak, karena cerita ini di ambil dari cerita yang pernah saya buat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan saya lupa lanjutan+endingnya itu begimana hahahahaha~ tapi semoga saja saya kembali ingat~**

 **Ohya, bagi yang bertanya-tanya arti judulnya, artinya reuni dan diambil dari Bahasa Perancis ^^**

 **Baiklah, akhir kata, makasih sekali lagi udah mau baca fanfic ini yaa~ ditunggu lho reviewnya ^^**

-0o0o0-

Bonus Scene:

Bau masakan dari dapur membangunkan Yuuri dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum menyadari kalau matahari sudah mulai naik. Yuuri mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasur dan menguap sekali lagi sambil mengucek matanya. Pikirannya mencoba mengira-ngira siapa yang tengah memasak di dapurnya kini dan langsung mendapatkan jawaban saat mengingat siapa orang terakhir yang datang ke apartemennya hingga ia ketiduran semalam.

Yuuri tersenyum. Segera saja ia memakai kembali kacamatanya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Dan saat itulah Yuuri menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda di leher bagian kirinya. Untuk memastikan, ia lebih mendekat ke cermin dan membuka kerah piyamanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang melihat bercak kemerahan di sana. Bukan hanya di leher, namun di dekat tulang selangka dan bahunya juga terdapat bercak kemerahan yang sama. _Kissmark_.

Yuuri mendengus dan membenarkan pakaiannya kembali. "Orang itu memang benar-benar _berbahaya_."

Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya berhenti tepat di ambang pintu saat melihat seseorang yang memasak bukanlah orang yang telah diduganya. Tetapi ...

"Phichit- _kun_?"

Phichit Chulanont yang tengah memasak menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendapati keberadaan sahabat baiknya tersebut. " _Ohayou_ , Yuuri," sapanya. "Duduklah. Aku baru selesai memasak nasi goreng katsu untuk kita berdua."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini pagi-pagi?" tanya Yuuri sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Diam-diam menghela nafas lega ia tidak kelepasan memanggil nama Viktor –orang yang tadinya ia kira memasak di dapurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yuuri juga langsung menyadari sesuatu. Ia buru-buru memasangkan kancing atas kerah piyamanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin aku mengatakan kalau aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu? Aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu dan mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban," Phichit berujar seraya membagi nasi goreng buatannya ke dalam dua piring sebelum membawanya ke atas meja makan. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu."

Yuuri mendengus. "Aku lupa," jawabnya. "Kemarin aku lelah sekali setelah kau meneleponku. Aku langsung tidur sampai pagi."

"Bersyukurlah karena tidak terjadi apa-apa sampai aku datang tadi pagi," ujar Phichit sambil menarik kursi di sisi kiri meja dan duduk di sana. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang bisa terjadi di saat kita lengah."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Phichit menghela nafas. "Yasudah. Sekarang lebih baik kita sarapan dulu."

Yuuri mengangguk. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. " _Itadakimasu_."

Satu suap nasi goreng masuk ke mulut Yuuri. Pemuda itu mengunyah perlahan, mencoba lebih meresapi rasa masakan buatan sang sahabat baik.

"Bagaimana nasi goreng buatanku, Yuuri?" tanya Phichit, menatap lekat penuh harap pada sang sahabat.

Yuuri mengunyah sebentar lagi sebelum menelan makanannya. "Phichit- _kun_. Kau mau jawaban yang jujur tapi menyakitkan atau bohong tapi menyenangkan?"

"Yang bohong dulu."

"Rasanya lezat sekali! Benar-benar luar biasa! Kau memang berbakat! Seharusnya kau berhenti menjadi polisi dan beralih menjadi seorang chef saja."

Phichit langsung _sweatdrop_. "Separah itukah?" ucapnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang jujur?"

"Mengerikan. Nasi gorengnya terlalu asin. Bisa-bisa aku kena darah tinggi, Phichit- _kun_."

"Asin?" tanggap Phichit tidak percaya. Ia kemudian menyuapkan nasi goreng miliknya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin, aku sudah mengikuti resep yang ada. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau rasanya ... asin."

Yuuri memberikan cengirannya. "Lain kali biar aku saja yang memasak. Oke?"

Dan Phichit dengan aura pundung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

-The Real To Be Continue (atau The End?)-


End file.
